A Different Type Of Girl
by lonestrangcr
Summary: Santana is the new girl to William McKinley High School and she isn't like any other girl that Brittany has seen before. Both girls have an automatic pull to each other but how long will it take Brittany to break down the walls Santana has spent so long building up and how can Santana help Brittany when a tragic event happens at home.


Hiya guys, this is my first official story! Please leave a review, even if it is a negative one. It takes all types to make a story to become better. I thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

So the POV will be start off as Santana's and I will alert you when it changes to Brittany's.

I don't own glee or any of the characters, I really wish I did

* * *

I undo my helmet as I get off my Daytona Blue Harley, a soft smirk on my lips as I feel eyes watching me from afar. I always get extremely entertained by the way people react when I show up on my baby. I look up at the buildings in front of me, studying the surroundings that belong to my new school that I will be attending for the rest of the year.

I run my fingers through my hair as my eyes move to the quad, taking in the many student faces that are staring at me or rather my bike. My attention immediately falling on a group of what I'm guessing is the school cheerleaders, well rather on the blonde with piercing blue eyes who is staring directly at me.

I chuckle softly as I watch the blonde run her eyes over me, a small gasp leaving my mouth as our eyes meet, the perfect blue orbs making me feel like she's staring into my soul.

"Wow..." I mumble to myself, wondering who this girl is as our eyes continue to stay connected, losing my thoughts for a few moments until I shake my head, gaining my control back. I frown slightly, this feeling of disappointment passing through my body as the blonde looked away shyly.

"Hmm.. Welcome to William McKinley High School" I mumble out softly to myself as I keep my attention on the blonde for a few more seconds, turning around as I hear a wolf whistle from behind me, coming face to face with a blonde haired boy who has the biggest lips I have ever seen on a white boy.

"Hey! I'm Sam, that's a real nice bike.. I bet Captain America would've loved something so decked as that" I barely hear him say as I take in his choice of clothing, a pair of faded black jeans with a matching pair of converses and a Captain America T-Shirt.

"Nah" I say softly, turning back to my bike as I strap my helmet to the back of it. "It would suit Wolverine way more better than Captain America.." I chuckle out softly as I shrug my leather jacket on after pulling it out of my backpack.

I turn just in time to Sam raise his eyebrow, looking at me with a quizzing look upon his face. "Hm hm.. Now that you've said that, I have to agree… So? Mystery woman who has no name, I take it that you like superheroes?"

I pull the strap of my backpack over my shoulder as I tilt my head to the side, my eyes studying the boy in front of me. "It's Santana. Lopez." I state firmly, removing a pair of Ray Bans from the top pocket of my jacket and slides them on. "I guess so, I know a thing or two about them" I shrug nonchalantly. "Anyway, I have things to do. See you around Trouty" I say as I walk away from him, heading to the office to get my new timetable.

* * *

I walk into the office and stands at the desk of the receptionist, glancing at a small brunette that is dressed like an old lady and a toddler mashed up together while I wait for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"Santana Lopez, I need my timetable" I say when she gets off the phone, grabbing the timetable from her desk after she finishes grumbling and points to where it is.

I turn around to walk out only to come face to face with the hobbit who was sitting in the corner a few minutes earlier. "OH! Are you Santana Lopez? I've been assigned to showing you around the school grounds. I'm Rachel Berry. May I say, you have a very lovely sounding voice, it's perfectly husky for a Latina like you. Do you happen to sing? You might be interested in joining our school Glee Club.." I stand there slightly shocked as she finished speaking, trying to debate if she took a breath during that whole escapade.

"That's what I just said Hobbit. No I do not, now let's just hurry this up, I have a class to get too" I grumble out, not looking forward to be showed around the school. I follow her out of the office as she walks out and I frown as I see a line of toilet paper coming out of her skirt.

"These first rooms belong to the Math's department; we have three maths teachers, personally I love Mr Doyle. He is a very kind teacher and he keeps our class sensible." Rachel says, looking at me before she finishes speaking. "We have some very… Loud students in my class" Is the last thing I heard come from her mouth before I completely phase her out.

* * *

I quickly sit in a booth in the corner of the cafeteria, bringing my legs up underneath myself as I look around at the students, my eyes searching for one in particular. After being tortured for half an hour, oh whoops I mean toured around at least half the school by the hobbit, I ended up ditching her when she stood there staring creepily at this tall goofily looking boy for more than five minutes.

I shrug my bag off and places it on the table in front of me, hoping that it can possibly hide my identify if Rachel comes looking for me again.

I look up as I see a group of cheerleaders walk past my table, my thoughts falling back to the blonde from this morning. So far I have had the blonde in three of my classes as well as my homeroom and I could not keep my eyes off of her.

I see the smaller blonde she sits with in class looking at me with a small smirk on her lips, obviously knowing who I'm looking for. The few times I found myself staring at the blue-eyed blonde in class, her friend had caught me.

I move my attention away from the hazel eyed girl to the tray sitting in front of me, picking up the packet of French fries as I place a few chips into my mouth. My smile widening as I see my Best-Friend, Blaine Anderson walking towards me.

"Hey San!" he says with a grin, sitting across from me in the booth. "You didn't tell me that you were starting here this morning... I would've greeted you" He reaches over and helps himself to my packet of French fries, turning his back to me as I try to take them away from him. "Hey! Hey! Sharing is caring" He mumbles out from around a mouthful of chips.

I roll my eyes as I slap his arm, wondering how anyone can fit so many chips in their mouth. "You didn't ask to share" I counter, managing to grab the bottom of the cup and snatches them away from him.

I immediately stop my actions as I see the blue-eyed blonde who is sitting in the booth next to mine, her head tilted back as she laughs and a wide smile on her face. I sit there awe struck until I feel a bony elbow meet my ribs.

"Ow. Damn Blaine!" I growl out, looking at him with a deep frown. "What the hell was that for?" I shake my head as I rub my side. "What sort of arms do you have? Chicken ones" I grumble softly.

"Sorry, I was saying your name but you weren't responding… You were way too caught up with Brit-" I quickly kick him under the table, sending him a warning glare as I clear my throat and sits up straight.

"Hey what- I don't have chicken arms" He said while looking at me, raising his eyebrow as he looks at me with a cheeky expression.

"Mhm, Yeah you do" I mumble out, looking over at the blue-eyed blonde and swallows slightly as I see that she is already looking at me. I feel my cheek warm up as she sends me a soft smile, unconsciously returning the smile.

"Her names Brittany.. Brittany Pierce if you are wondering, if you can hear me.. I can see you are pretty taken by her" I hear Blaine say to me, I look away shyly before hardening back up.

"Yeah Blaine, I can hear you loud and clear" I grumble out, sending him a glare as I stand up. "I don't even know the girl and I probably won't be here long enough to get to know her… I'm going home.." I fix my leather jacket before pulling my backpack on, glancing at the now named blue-eyed blonde before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Excuse me? Ugh Santana is it?" I hear from behind me, turning around to see who the voice belongs to and I come face to face with the blue-eyed blonde, Brittany. I watch her carefully as she walks over to me, taking in the different shades of blue in her eyes when she's a few feet away from me.

"Mhm.. Santana Lopez" I reply slowly, my eyes narrowing slightly as I scan the buildings behind her, wondering why she followed me out of the cafeteria. I drop my eyes to her hands, watching her play with her fingers nervously. "How can I help you?" I question her as I place my bag into the leather pouch sitting off the side of my bike.

"Hi, Santana.. I'm Brittany Pierce, i… I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" The blonde says nervously as she rubs her arms, her eyes switching between looking at me and scanning my bike.

I purse my lips, my nails digging into the thick material of my jeans while I study the blonde, slowly nodding my head in response to her question. "Hi Brittany…" I say slowly, testing her name on my voice before thinking that it suits her. "Yes.. Of course you can"

* * *

Thank you to whoever has spent the time reading the first chapter of this story. I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! Please leave a review, comment or opinion you have on the story! It would help me greatly if you did, then I could work on improving my writing and the story for you guys!


End file.
